When Vocals Meet Science
by imnotasawesomeasithink
Summary: Rin gets stuck in aperture. Len meets Wheatley, and there is lots of stuff going on. warning: ooc rinxGLaDOS some Japanese parts translated of course


**Hi! I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I did writing it! Oh I almost forgot the disclaimer! I own nothing but the plot!**

Rin pov

Okay this is so weird! I just woke up and I have no idea where I am! There is a radio playing… aw what the heck. Dancing anyone? Suddenly I hear a voice "DANCING IS NOT SCIENCE!" well that concludes one mystery! I am in a science place. Wait… where is Len? "Please exit your relaxation vault, we are ready to begin testing" oh great, school.

GLaDOS pov

"Please note the various danger symbols on the wall." I say to the test subject. "Each symbol stands for a different hazard, this test has weighted storage cubes. Use of these cubes can include pressing buttons, or as confirmed by other test subjects, destroying vital testing apparatus" The test subject looks up at one of the cameras. Almost immediately I add, "Please refrain from destroying vital testing apparatus" The test subject looks down sheepishly. "That's right, now go on and test"

Len pov

"RIN!" I yell, I am pounding on a door that has locked my sister inside. "RIN CAN YOU HEAR ME?" I finally give up, too exhausted from yelling to even stand, I turn around, lean against the door, and slowly sink to the ground. I sit there for a while then I look up. There is a round metallic object falling to the ground. As it gets closer I can hear it screaming, "CATCH ME CATCH ME CATCH ME!" Being the obedient little boy I am I run over and catch it. "Oh thank goodness you caught me!" it says" "Who are you?" I say, though I doubt he heard me as my voice was now barely a whisper. "Oh, right forgive me, I haven't introduced myself, My name is Wheatley." He says.

Wheatley pov

Okay so get this, I get shot into space, circle the earth for a few years, and then fall. Only to be caught by some blonde haired boy who was just sitting there right in front of Aperture. "So I introduced myself now, who are you?" I ask the boy. "Len" he whispers. "Well okay Len, do you have any idea how to get into this building?" I ask him. "No, I have been trying for the past three days." he struggles. "Yeah why do you need to go in?" I feel guilty for interrogating the poor child in his condition, but I am a bit curious. "My sister… she's in there." Len says. It all makes sense now… I think. "I see, and what is her name?" I ask him. "R-Rin" He stutters. "How were you trying to get in?" I ask. "P-pounding and sc-screaming." I feel so bad for this guy. "plug me into that stick on the wall over there, I might be able to break us in." Wow, this Len kid is sure obedient. Without even batting an eye he picks me up and plugs me in. Then, as if he thought it was just a common courtesy, he turns away. It takes me a while, but I finally get the doors open. Len grabs me, and runs inside.

Rin pov

This seems easy, I walk over to the cube, pick it up, and walk over and put it on the button. The door opens. I do a tiny little jump for joy. "As you can see the door is equipped with an emancipation grid. The purpose of this is to prevent test subjects from bringing Aperture Science technology with them to the next test, for instance, the weighted storage cube." the voice says. Screw it, I'm going to make this easier for everyone and call this voice CAL, standing for Computerized Announcer Lady. I clap twice to let CAL know I heard her, and then run through the door smiling.

GLaDOS pov

I have read through the test subjects records to find out three things, one, she is a Vocaloid named Rin, two, she has a twin named Len, and three, she has a habit of nicknaming people, places, and things. I wonder what Rin refers to me as. "The Aperture Science Enrichment Center is now equipping you with a handheld portal device, you can now create portals yourself." I say. Rin grabs the portal device and I can practically see what is coming next. Just as I expected Rin shot a portal above her head, and then one below her feet. I take a freeze frame of her mid-fall and see that she is grinning from ear to ear. I stifle a laugh and just keep watching.

Len pov

I keep running through the facility only to hear a voice say "INTRUDER" by instinct I run faster. I can hear Wheatley mumble "Oh great, GLaDOS is up" I am now wondering who GLaDOS is, but I have no time to ask, because at that moment our path is blocked by a door with a number two on it. I can also hear an all-too-familiar voice screaming "WHEEEEEE THIS IS FUN" I look around and see Rin, falling through an orange hole in the floor and coming out through a blue one in the ceiling "Is that her?" Wheatley asks me, wow I almost forgot he was there. I nod. "wow is she your twin?" "Yep"

Wheatley pov

Wow, Len is lucky to have such a pr- I mean entertaining sister. "WOOOHOOOO LOOKIT ME GO CAL!" she shrieks. Huh… I wonder who cal is. Maybe she's referring to GLaDOS. But how? Corrupted Arse Licker? No… she said CAL as if she were a friend. Considerate Artificial Lover? No she doesn't seem homosexual. I don't know, am noting to ask her later.

Rin pov

Too busy screaming, laughing and falling through colorful portals to think. Leave a message BEEP!

GLaDOS pov

Okay, enough is enough. Not only did I lose track of the intruder, but Rin has rediscovered her vocal cords. In other news, she refers to me as CAL. Is that a good thing or a bad thing?

Len pov

I roll my eyes at the sight, that is such a _Rin _thing to do. I stand there a bit longer, then Rin says "Oh right, the test!" she then leans a small bit to the left and crashes into the floor face first.

Wheatley pov

Just when I thought this was going on you tube! Darn, she came to her senses! Then Len starts running again. He is shouting but apparently he is not aware that test subjects minds and ears are altered so they can only hear Aperture technologies.

Rin pov

I start running around the room, then I look up to see two platforms, one with a cubething and one with a buttonthing I am confuzzled at first but then a remember the Aperture-Science-Handheld-whatever-thingy-that-she-said-it-was. I shoot a portal on one wall and another below me. I fall on the cube. But then pick it up, shoot a portal by the button, and go over to said button, and put the cube on it. Wanting to hurry up the testing, I jump down. WOAH! You would not believe how perfectly I landed that! Anywho, I then run through the now open door.

GLaDOS pov

"She cant hear you." I say to the young blonde haired male. Silently grinning to myself I feel GLaD that I have Rin to myself. Wait… is that weird? I shouldn't feel this way other than testing. Am noting to see to it that this feeling be removed. Anyways, the boy looks kind of… erm… shota-ish. BUT I DON'T CARE! I AM NOT SUPPOSED TO CARE! ONLY ABOUT TESTING, NEUROTOXIN, AND FIRE! THE COMBUSTIBLE LEMONS COMMAND ME! Okay now I'm scared. Something is wrong.

Wheatley pov

AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Am screwing around with GLaDOS' wiring. And silently enjoying it. I made her crazy! Oh shi- I shouldn't have done that. GOTTA GO GOTTA GO!

Len pov

Great, I lost her again. Wait, did freaky voice thing say that Rin couldn't hear me? I am scared now. What is Wheatley doing? I don't know. Oh well. I need to find Rin.

Rin pov

I have been in the elevator for a long time now. How much further is the next test? This is the first time I took a test that I enjoyed! "CAL?" I call, no answer. I am downright worried now. What happened to her? Then I hear a voice, but its not her. "Are you Len's sister?" the voice has an accent. I nod. "Okay, I am going to try to get you out of there" he says. "Where's CAL?" I ask the new voice. "Who?" "CAL" wow this new guy is a moron! "You know, CAL. Computerized Announcer Lady" I help him try to understand who I'm talking about. "Oh, you mean GLaDOS?" he asks me. I nod again. "She is uhh… obsessed with combustible lemons and making life rue the day it gave her lemons, and other lemon-y things"

GLaDOS pov

The round guy is round, like a lemon. The humans' hairs are yellow, like a lemon. I would really like a lemon!

Len pov

Still searching, will get back to you on that.

Wheatley pov

NO! She is staring at me! "AUGH! STOP! I AM NOT A LEMON!"

Rin pov

I now have a strange craving for a lemon now. "Can I have a lemon?" I ask the new guy.

GLaDOS pov

Cave wants to set me on fire, angry at life

My brains made out of a wire, set to explode, setting life's house on fire, house on fire,

Now n-now I am combustible, like a lemon, like a lemon, n-now I am quite combustible like a lemon

Wheatley pov

"NO! I AM SICK AND TIRED OF LEMONS!" ugh I don't get enough charging time anymore. Am running on 8% battery life.

Len pov

I found her! She keeps asking for a lemon. Umm I feel like the word lemon has been used a lot now. Creepy. Just to make it so I don't seem crazy, "LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON!" Okay I'm good.

Rin pov

Len is saying something, but I cant hear him. Am I deaf? No I was able to hear GLaDOS/CAL and new guy/lemon man perfectly well. Time to harness my awesome skillz at lip reading! Huh… lemon lemon lemon? Is that what he is saying? I thought he liked bananas. "Yes, lemon. Now can I have one?" I say through gritted teeth. "I TOLD YOU NO LEMONS! You should see your brother, he is going to help you get out of there!" I can hear new guy clearly. WHAT THE FRAZELBRAKS IS GOING ON?

GLaDOS pov

! ARGHHHHHH! WHAT IN ANDROID HELL IS GOING ON? AM I OKAY I DUNNO WHO MESSED WITH MY WIRING THEY WILL PAY DEARLY IN THEIR OWN BLOOD! Okay now that that's over why do I have a lemony taste in my mouth? Who is messing with me? And where did the human take my test subject? "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" I hear laughing. Where do I know that voice from? Wait… NO! IT CANT BE! I SHOT HIM IN TO space… "YES AND I AM STILL HOLDING A GRUDGE ABOUT THAT!" Oh sharflax.

Len pov

Am carrying Rin to the control room. Wheatley told me to meet him there. Am totally lost. Suddenly I can hear Rin screaming. "NOOOO HE'S GONNA KILL CAL! I mean GLaDOS!" not following her thought pattern, I keep running until I find a worn out looking door labeled c trol r m. assuming some parts faded off I run into the room. Rin is in hysterics now. I put her down. She scrambles to her feet and runs to a piece of machinery labeled Genetic Lifeform and Disk Operating System, and hugs it. Am now more confused than ever.

Wheatley pov

"HAHA yes I am back, and I'm angry." I say to a very confused GLaDOS. "But… How?" she says. Suddenly the test subject/vocaloid/Len's sister runs up and hugs GLaDOS. Len runs up to the platform and grabs Rin's legs, trying to pry her off, but is unsuccessful.

Rin pov

"Don't worry, I wont let them hurt you" I whisper to GLaDOS. I I… I think I might be… um… no way for this to sound normal… gayandinlovewithacomputer! DON'T JUDGE ME!

GLaDOS pov

Not going to say it. I shall not admit it! LEAVE ME ALONE!

Len pov

Life without lemons=awkward! Am now dangling from Rin's ankles.

Wheatley pov

Screw it. I. AM. SICK. AND. TIRED. OF. THIS. ROMANTIC. CRAP! I'm outta here!

Rin pov

Round dude just left. Loser wants to leave too. I don't want to go. I don't want to _let go_ I want to stay here at Aperture Science place, with GLaDOS and I can keep testing and make her proud of me. "I stay here!" I say to Len, and cling harder to GLaDOS. "No you have to come home! You haven't eaten in days." He argues. "So I cant eat anyways! You know what happens! Besides what do you care? If you cared you would 何をすべきかを私に告げる停止" I say to him.

GLaDOS pov

In case you are wondering what 何をすべきかを私に告げる停止 Means, it means: "Stop telling me what to do." If ever anymore Japanese comes up I will translate.

Third person pov

"私はここに滞在したいと私はあなたとあなたの小さな円形の友人に差し止め命令を提出しますしようとすると、傾ける私は行かせる" Rin shouts. (I want to stay here and you cant make me go if you try to I will file a restraining order on you and your little circular friend)

"あなたは言葉の傾斜は、それを記述する知っているような頑固な少しである" Len shouts back. (You are such a stubborn little… you know what, words cant describe it!)

"私はあなたの根性が嫌いと私は先のままになります" Rin yells back. (I hate your guts and will stay where I want) Just then, Len freezes. He then turns away and runs out of the room. "泣き虫" she says. (Crybaby) Rin then lets go of GLaDOS and falls asleep the moment she hit the floor. For her it is tiring to speak fluent Japanese and use all of her upper body strength at the same time. GLaDOS then starts to sing for no reason whatsoever. "

さて、一日の終わりは、あなたがそれらはあなたか多分テストを考える必要がありますしようとしている甘い夢を私たちは私が特定の死に直面したときに我々は両方のいくつかの残りの部分を使用することができます経由でのすべてがあるとき、あなたは私を保護し、再度テストします明日は来る彼らは私が行うため、私はあなたを愛し、私はいつも私のこと死ぬまであなたはいつも私は常に人生を永遠に私になることを忘れない負かす事になりますあなたは、あなたが滞在したかった私はそのようにテストを考えるあなたが私を殺害のない意図を持っていません知っていると私たちの愛の思いを嬉しく思い、どのようにそれが永遠に続くどのようにそれを意味して言ったとき、それがどのように感じ素晴らしい理解していけない" (Well now comes the end of the day tomorrow we will test again you protected me when I was facing certain death when all of it is over we could both use some rest so sweet dreams you are going to need them think of the tests maybe how you will beat them don't forget that I love you because I do and you will always be mine always mine forever for life until I die always be mine

you don't understand how wonderful it felt when you said you wanted to stay and meant it I am pleased you know you have no intentions of murdering me so think of the tests and think of our love and how it how it will last forever) GLaDOS then gets a few androids to carry Rin to her room. She has an idea.

GLaDOS pov

I HAVE AN IDEA! If I can somehow make a mobile version of myself, then I can follow her through the test chambers and I can carry her to her room myself and… well you get the idea. But what am I going to look like? Oh I know! I can wear long white pigtails and have purple eyes and wear a white dress and boots and weird sleeve things! I am going to be so awesome! I hope she likes it!

Rin pov

I am running. I don't know who from or where to but I am running. I reach the edge of what now appears to be the roof of a building. Without a second thought I jump. I can hear music from I don't know where. When I look down I can see that the grass is blue. I don't know what that means exactly but when I land I am sent right back up. Then the scenery changes now I am still bouncing on blue gelstuff but now around me I can see pipes and more colored gelstuffs. Also I now have a portal gun… and a potato. Huh… "Rin are you okay?" I can hear an all too familiar voice. I try to call back but I seem to be mute. "RIN!" I am now on my bed someone is shaking me. I don't recognize her but that voice. How do I know her? "Rin its me GLaDOS!" my eyes widen. "H-how?" I ask her. "I built a mobile device! Now we can be together all the time!"


End file.
